memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The First Virtue
|pages = 304 |year = 2350 |ISBN = 0671032585 (paperback) (Kindle) }} Years before the USS ''Enterprise, a young Picard must prevent a war!'' The First Virtue is a Pocket TNG novel – #56 in the numbered series, and the sixth and final novel in the Double Helix miniseries – written by Michael Jan Friedman and Christie Golden. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in , and forms a prequel to the main Double Helix storyline. Summary ;From the book jacket :An insidious plot for revenge has spanned several years in the life of Jean-Luc Picard, but how did this merciless vendetta get started? Like a double helix, curling back on itself, the final answer lies at the very beginning… :''A series of terrorist attacks have heightened tensions between two alien races, bringing an entire sector to the brink of interplanetary war. While Picard, of the , struggles to keep the peace, Lieutenant Commander Jack Crusher must team up with a Vulcan officer named Tuvok to uncover the hidden architect of the attacks, but the outcome of their quest would breed dire consequences for the future. Prologue Governor Gerrid Thul visits the Thallonian emperor, Tae Cwan. As a general, Thul had previously only entered the throne room during crowded gatherings, but now was invited alone. After being greeted by Cwan, handmaidens emerge and introduce Mella Cwan, sister of the emperor. Thul professes his admiration to the plain-looking woman, and asks for her hand in marriage, which Tae Cwan withholds. Tae Cwan states Thul, as a military man, is below royal standing, and is not trusted. Thul is insulted, but leaves in peace and vows to find a way to increase his standing, and power, in the Thallonian government. Chapter One Thul travels to a Reggana City tavern in commoner's clothes and hood. Background information * Two versions of this book's cover exist, one shows Picard and Beverly Crusher, the other shows Crusher and Tuvok. Both versions are anomalous, as Crusher only appeared on two pages in this book. * The novel contains Chapter One of the serialized novel Starfleet: Year One. Cover gallery File:The First Virtue cover, Picard version.jpg|Picard cover variant Characters ;Jean-Luc Picard : Captain of the USS Stargazer. ;Jack Crusher : Lieutenant Commander under Picard's command, second officer of Stargazer. ;Tuvok : Ensign in Starfleet Security. ;Gerrid Thul : Thallonian general. ; ; ; ;Beverly Crusher : Wife of Jack Crusher, junior medical officer. ;Mendan Abbis ;Tae Cwan ;Mella Cwan ;Karl Broadnax : Captain of the ''Wyoming''. ;M'ketwa : Stargazer lieutenant. ;Cabrini : Stargazer lieutenant. ;Moore : Stargazer ensign. ;Kirby : Stargazer ensign. ;Philip Terrance : Space captain who made the first survey of Zebros IV. ::Possibly named for ''South Park characters Philip and Terrance. References ;acch'ta : Substance which floated in the air as smoke in a Reggana City tavern. ;Archaidae sector : Location of Zebros IV. ;nightwood : Material the Thallonian throne had been composed of, preserved since the 14th century. ;Reggana City ; : starship. ;Thallonian : Humanoid species. ::These aliens were created by Peter David for the ''Star Trek: New Frontier series. ; : Federation starship commanded by Karl Broadnax. ;Zebros IV External link * }} First Virtue, The cs:The First Virtue de:Die oberste Tugend